


Lost Without You

by eternal_moonie



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Summary: The player is lost without Jack now that it is known that Jack Archer is the SOMBRA mole...





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: IF Jack is the Mole, this is what I thought of would happen. We're still 2 cases away from finding out who is the mole... (of course by the time this is posted, we are 2 years further in Grimsborough 2.0 Conspiracy with the video game...) and then after the initial stuff, I sorta brought back Amy in an attempt at a crossover fic sort of, I know this sucks, I can do better))

Title: Lost Without You  
Rating: PG13  
Note: IF Jack is the Mole, this is what I thought of would happen. We're still 2 cases away from finding out who is the mole...   
Summary: The player is lost without Jack now that it is known that Jack Archer is the SOMBRA mole... 

 

Numb. 

That's how Senior Trooper felt when it finally got revealed who the SOMBRA mole was. 

Their partner Jack Archer. 

For days he didn't want to investigate any cases, but eventually after just sighing and going for the thrill of finding out who killed the victim and why and finding the clues. 

But one day he just snapped at Carmen to go through the trash herself. 

He'd been doing that for so many times now, in Grimsborough, Pacific Bay and now in the World under The Bureau's jurisdiction, and all the time his partners always asked him to go through it. 

Why wouldn't they just do it themselves? 

"Look, Senior Trooper, I know you are stressed out that our friend Jack was the SOMBRA mole, we all were, but you have to understand that life goes on." Carmen said as she put an arm on her partner's shoulder.

"You don't understand, Carmen. I... we... I mean Jack and I..." he started. 

There's that sigh again and hands in his hair. 

"We were in a relationship together." he tells her while thinking why in the world he was telling Carmen about this. Why couldn't it have been Elliott or Lars or Jonah or even Marina for that matter? He had never really liked Carmen as his partner. 

The way she was with her other teammates, not appreciating Lars Douglas's knock-knock jokes, whereas Jack did like them. He liked them too, if we were being honest. 

Carmen Martinez has shock written all over her facial features. 

"What do you mean you two were in a relationship together?!" she blurts out. 

"Well, it started right in London... during every case actually. There was the one time in Venice with Alonzo Conté..." 

"WHAT?! With a suspect?!" 

"And Benjamin Scott..." 

"When!?" 

"During our investigations in the Sahara Region." 

"My God... why don't we just focus on this current case instead?" 

"Right!" Carmen spoke up. "Dig through the trash for clues! I'm on it!" 

And to your amazement it was she who actually dug through the trash for the clue. 

~~~~ 

The case was over and you were given some downtime. 

Would she still have the same number?

You go through your list of contacts and find her number. 

Your finger hesitates for a second to select her name and when it has passed you go tap it on your cellphone.

It rings. 

Then it's greeted by a baby crying in the background. 

"Amy? It's me." 

"OHMIGOD!!! Hi!! Russell, can you please come and help with Emma? She needs a diaper change."

"How have you been?" She asks you. 

"It's good to hear your voice." you can hear it roll off your tongue.

"I'm... not so good. I hate to ask you this, but do you remember the time with that A Killer Among Us Case?" 

"Yeah, I still miss him. Why you ask?" 

"I can't reveal much but something similar has happened here... a partner was revealed to be a mole for a criminal organization." 

"OHMIGOD! I am so sorry to hear that. I wish I could be there and give you a big hug! It's been simply too long." 

Too long and I never even told you the truth... Amy thought as she was talking to her old partner. 

"Thanks Ames. You always knew how to make me smile. So how is everyone? Is Andrea still your boss?" 

"We're doing good. She still is, yes. I'll be sure to tell them you said hi. It's sooo good to hear from you again, even if that has happened on your end. We're still the same team, minus Frank of course." Amy laughed while deep down she felt like crying. "And Russel and I now have little Emma." 

"It's good to hear you are still a tight team. Well, I'm going to have to go now, but we'll definitely keep in touch more." 

"Alright, promise you'll call again soon?" 

"I promise, Amy, take care." 

She held back a sob. 

"Take care." 

After she put her cellphone down, the tears streamed down her eyes. 

Because Emma... wasn't Russell's. 

But his...

The End.


End file.
